Todd Haberkorn
Haberkorn announced his move to Los Angeles in the Fairy Tail episode 9 commentary. He occasionally returns to Texas for voice work. | alma_mater = Southern Methodist University | occupation = Voice actor, director | agent = The Horne Agency Atlas Talent Agency | children = 1 | years active = 2004–present | birthname = Todd Michael Haberkorn | alias = Todd Stone | URL = }} Todd Michael Haberkorn is an American voice actor and director who has provided voices for many English language versions of Japanese anime series, as well as cartoons and video games. While he was working in theater, he joined Funimation as a voice actor, with some minor bits in Black Cat and Peach Girl. Since then he has voiced many leading characters, including Yamato Akitsuki in Suzuka, Kimihiro Watanuki in xxxHolic, Tsukune Aono in Rosario + Vampire, Death the Kid in Soul Eater, Allen Walker in D.Gray-man, Hikaru in Ouran Highschool Host Club, Natsu Dragneel in Fairy Tail and Italy in Hetalia: Axis Powers. Additionally, he has worked in Texas and California as an actor, director, producer and writer. Filmography Anime } |- | || Sgt. Frog || Keroro || || Resume |- | || Blassreiter || Joseph Jobson || || Resume |- | || Rin: Daughters of Mnemosyne || Apos || || |- | || Eden of the East || Jintaro Tsuji || || |- | || Strike Witches || Meyer || || CA |- | || Ouran High School Host Club || Hikaru Hitachiin || || CA |- | || Sands of Destruction || Kyrie Ilnis || || Resume |- | || Soul Eater || Death the Kid || || |- | || Initial D series || Keisuke Takahashi || Funimation dub || |- | || Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood || Ling Yao || || Resume |- | || Dragon Ball Z Kai || Android 19, Tarble || || Resume |- | || My Bride Is a Mermaid || Nagasumi Michishio || || Resume |- | || Hetalia: Axis Powers series || Italy || || Resume |- | || Sekirei || Hayato Mikogami || || |- || || Black Butler series || Viscount Druitt || || |- | || Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom || Atsushi Motegi || || |- | || Baka and Test || Kyoji Nemoto || || |- | –present || Fairy Tail || Natsu Dragneel || || |- | || Chaos;Head || Takumi Nishijo || || |- | || Rosario + Vampire series || Tsukune Aono || || |- | || Okami-san and Her Seven Companions || Taro Urashima || || |- | || Shiki || Masao Murasako || || |- | || Fractale || Colin || || |- | || Shangri-La || Soichiro Hata || || |- | || Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan series || Kubinashi || As Todd Stone || |- | || Aria the Scarlet Ammo || Kinji Toyama || Also AA || |- | || C || Kimimaro Yoga || || |- | –14 || Hellsing Ultimate || Tom, Wild Geese, Vatican Officers || As Todd Stone || |- | –13 || Shakugan no Shana || Khamsin Nbh'w || Funimation dub || |- | || Naruto Shippuden || Animal Pain || || Resume |- | || Tenkai Knights || Ceylan Jones / Tributon || || Resume |- | || B-Daman Crossfire || Alba Cocodoro || As Todd Stone || |- | || Blood-C || Dog || || |- | || Toriko || Takimaru || || |- | || Accel World || Crimson Kingbolt || As Todd Stone || |- | || K Project series || Izumo Kusanagi || || |- | || Eureka Seven: AO || Truth || || |- | , 2017 || Future Diary || Aru Akise || Also Redial in 2017 || |- | || Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic series || Judar || || |- | || Good Luck Girl! || Momo'o Inugami || || |- | || Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero || Phil Barnett || || |- | || Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians || En'in || Ep. 2 || |- | || Digimon Fusion || Puppetmon, Metalmamemon, Others || || |- | –15 || Kill la Kill || Shiro Iori || Also OVA || |- | || Sushi Ninja || Maguro || || |- | || Attack on Titan || Marlo || || |- | || Code:Breaker || Toki Fujiwara || || |- | || Knights of Sidonia || Norio Kunato || || |- | –15 || Sailor Moon || Jadeite || Viz dub || |- | || Tokyo Ghoul series || Ayato Kirishima || || |- | || The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan || Yukata Tamaru (Ep. 8) || Co-ADR Director || |- | || Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club series || Haruka Nanase || || |- | || Aldnoah.Zero || Trillam || Eps. 1–3 || |- | || Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works || Assassin || TV series || |- | || Attack on Titan: Junior High || Marlo || Co-Assistant ADR Director || |- | –16 || Sailor Moon Crystal || Jadeite || || |- | || Daimidaler the Sound Robot || Shouma Ameku || || |- | || Glitter Force || Pop || || |- | || Snow White with the Red Hair || Raj Schenazade || || |- | || Prince of Stride: Alternative || Tomoe Yagami || || |- | –18 || Dagashi Kashi || Kokonotsu Shikada || 2 seasons || |- | || Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash || Kikkawa || || |- | || Brothers Conflict || Hikaru Asahina || || |- | || Ajin: Demi-Human || Tosaki || || |- | || Shōnen Maid || Keiichirō Shinozaki || || |- | || One Punch Man || Drive Knight || || |- | || Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy || Teruteru Hanamura || Also in the Hope Arc special || |- | || Show By Rock!! # || Deyan || Ep. 7 || |- | || Aquarion Logos || Akira Kaibuki || || |- | || Kuromukuro || Tom Borden || || |- | || Fūka || Yamato Akitsuki || || |- | || Rio: Rainbow Gate! || Mr. Clark || || |- | || Gosick || Wong Kai || || |- | || Samurai Warriors || Takatora Todo || || |- | || Hunter × Hunter || Genthru || 2011 version || |- | || Glitter Force Doki Doki || Various || ADR Director || |- | || The Testament of Sister New Devil || Takashi Hayase || || |- | || The Ancient Magus' Bride || Lindel || || |- | || Black Clover || Salim de Hapsass || || |- | || Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: Bandit Flower || Billy Hickam || || |- | || ''Ai No Kusabi: The Space Between'' || Iason Mink || || |- | || Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches || Toranosuke Miyamura || || |- | || Terra Formars || Joseph Gustav Newton || || |- | || Pop Team Epic || Popuko || Ep. 6b || |- | || Re:ZERO -Starting Life in Another World- || Betelgeuse || || – liked by Todd Haberkorn (@habertweets) |- | || Katsugeki/Touken Ranbu || Mikazuki Munechika || || |- | || Skip Beat! || Shinichi Ishibashi/Seiji Shingai || || |- | || B: The Beginning || Quinn, Jonathan || || |- | || Bungo Stray Dogs || Edgar Allen Poe || || |- | || Children of the Whales || Ouni || || |- | || Aggretsuko || Komiya || || |- | || Twin Star Exorcists || Ryogo Nagitsuji || || |- | || Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas || Hypnos || Director || |- | || Boruto: Naruto Next Generations || Shikadai Nara || || https://twitter.com/ToddHaberkorn/status/1046183015993544704 |} Animation Films Video games Live-action References Resumes: * * }} External links * * Todd Haberkorn at Behind The Voice Actors * * * Todd Haberkorn at CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database Category:Male actors from Texas Category:American people of Vietnamese descent Category:American male voice actors Category:Voice directors Category:Living people Category:People from Arlington, Texas Category:Southern Methodist University alumni Category:Male actors of Vietnamese descent Category:Male actors from Dallas Category:People from Dallas Category:People from Los Angeles Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male film actors Category:1982 births